Atrapada en una ilusión
by Pitukel
Summary: Cuando cierras los ojos y el sueño te atrapa cuando te rindes a la tranquilidad de la noche, tu mente vuela a un mundo diferente de la realidad y puede ser dominada por lo que jamás podrías llegar a creer posible. No es un sueño, has sido cazada.


**Disclaimer: Naruto y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Este one-shot es sin fines de lucro, solo lo hago para mí y vuestro disfrute personal.**

 **Pareja principal:**

 **-Gaara/Hinata.**

 **Advertencias del este fic:**

 **-AU**

 **-Crack**

 **Gracias por adelantado por los reviews.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

La fresca brisa de principios de invierno rozaba su piel como si fuera un imaginario arrumaco, una caricia ficticia que la hacía realista al entorno que la envolvía. A la fría agua de la playa a sus pies, la granulada arena que se incrustaba entre sus dedos y que cada ola se encargaba de eliminar.

Una noche más el brillo de la luna la acompañaba en su solitaria caminata, dándole la luz suficiente para ver el sendero de pisadas que dejaba tras su paso y el oscuro paisaje que ante ella se extendía. Miró al cielo viendo ese astro que rivalizaba en color con su propia mirada, sintiéndose, monótonamente, nostálgica.

Su aliento, cálido, salió convertido en vaho, más no sentía el frío que debería en esa época del año con el simple vestido blanco que llevaba puesto. Ese mismo que en ese instante se mecía suave, con el fino tirante perdiendo la batalla de mantenerse sobre su hombro.

-¿Dónde estoy?- Dijo en voz baja sin detener su rumbo perdido por aquella solitaria playa, ¿No estaba ella en su casa, leyendo en su cama? ¿Cómo y cuando llego allí?

Más fue sorprendida cuando su pregunta fue respondida con una voz de sonido imperturbable y un leve roce de labios en la concha de su oreja, creyendo que el silencio reinaría a su cuestión.

-En ese lugar donde lo imposible puede volverse creíble, espacio que hace lo incomprensible tomar palabra y la realidad sin voz. Hacer de tus sueños el hilo del que tiende tu cordura.

Miró tras ella bruscamente, revolviendo su cabello por el movimiento, pero no encontró a nadie, ni siquiera pisadas que indicaran que alguien había estado junto a ella hablándole al oído.

Suspiró entrecortadamente cuando unas manos aterciopeladas bajaron de sus hombros a sus muñecas, subiendo lento de nuevo y apartándole la cascada medianoche que eran sus largas hebras.

-¿Quién eres?- Cerró los ojos al notar las mismas manos de antes envolverse alrededor de su cintura, un agarre firme, aunque no obstante, delicado. Tacto que se utilizaría al tocar los pétalos de una endeble flor al final del otoño- ¿Qué deseas de mí?

-Soy aquel que ha estado esperando que escucharas mi llamado, ¿Qué deseo de ti? Devorarte.

Jadeó cuando contorneó su silueta con pasmosa calma en un contacto sinuoso e íntimo, abrumador hasta el punto de hacerla arquearse con ligereza, mordiendo su labio para acallar cualquier otro sonido que quisiera escapar de su boca cuando llegó a los lados de sus pechos y una mano se quedó bajo ellos. La mano libre tomó con delicadeza su quijada y la hizo exponer su fino cuello de blanca piel de alabastro.

Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver su lacio y corto pelo rojo, carmesí como la sangre, granate como una exquisita cereza o escarlata en un cálido atardecer. Contrastando exóticamente con una piel a su vez tan clara, casi tan pálida y falta de pigmentación como la tendría un cadáver.

Era simplemente hermoso a la par que inquietante. Una combinación de colores tan inusual no podría ser humano, ¿pero que era entonces si no?

-No sabes cuánto he deseado tenerte así, como tu ignorancia a mi llamado me ha enloquecido- Lamió su cuello, sintiendo su pulso acelerado en sus labios – Estoy tan hambriento.

Un pequeño picazón en el cuello tras retirar su lengua la invadió por completo, sin dolor, pero una sensación extraña de igual manera; seguida de una succión constante y un apretón aún más firme entornó a su cuerpo cuando sus piernas flaquearon.

Su mente se nubló, la arena desapareció bajo sus pies, el agua del mar dejó de escucharse al chocar contra la orilla, la brisa dejó de correr y mecer su cabello y vestido, sus sentidos cada vez más adormecidos solo estaban centrados en su boca cerrada sobre su carótida, en la como la mano que antes sostenía su barbilla bajaba y tomaba uno de sus senos.

Gimió, rompiendo el sosiego del momento y abriendo los ojos con total sorpresa. Respingó sobre el colchón, el libro que estaba sobre su vientre cayó sobre la mullida alfombra a un costado de la cama.

Respirando forzadamente, con el corazón palpitando presuroso y errático dentro de la caja torácica, se llevó la mano al cuello y velozmente miró su palma para ver con incomprensión nada. Su palma estaba limpia pero mojada.

Las cortinas meciéndose captaron su atención y pudo ver que las puertas francesas del balcón estaban abiertas cuando las había cerrado antes de meterse en la cama.

-¿Solo ha sido un sueño?- Cerró las puertas de nuevo, mirando fijamente el oscuro cielo de la noche- Fue tan real- Sonrió un poco bajando la mirada y sintiendo un cosquilleo en las mejillas y el vientre al pensar incorrectamente y libre de pavor de una fantasía de su subconsciente - Quisiera verle, otra vez.

A pocos metros de ella, en la azotea del edificio de enfrente, el gélido aire mecía la negra silueta cuyos ojos jade no abandonaban el cuerpo femenino que instantes antes fue suyo en la magia del sueño.

Lamió sus labios manchados del rojo carmín de la sangre, sonriendo de lado a las palabras escuchadas desde la distancia.

-Me veras de nuevo, mañana en la noche cuando Morfeo te engulla en sus brazos.

FIN

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Antes de nada tengo que decir que no tengo ni idea de lo que he escrito, fue por un sueño que tuve anoche en el que era mordida por un vampiro, cosa que no hace falta decir que me encantó, pero lo que quiero explicar es que buscando en la red vi que hay un tipo de vampiro que se alimenta de sangre a través de los sueños de su víctima.**

 **Sé que es extraña, incluso yo lo admito, pero me gusta el aire que da la trama del drabble, ¿Qué pensáis vosotros?**

 **Sí veis cualquier error háganmelo saber por review, por favor.**

 **Hasta el próximo One-shot. Cuídense. (L)**

 **Publicado el 29 de noviembre de 2015.**


End file.
